mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Flower Mystery
"The Great Flower Mystery" is episode 2 of episode 8. It has first aired on Jan 27th, 2010. Premise Something ruins Mrs. Hedgehog's flowers for an upcoming competition. Can the trio determine the cause and help her fix it in time? '' Summary Alfred comes into the kitchen to see his mom hanging up a paper and asks about it. She explains that it's a reminder of the prize for the upcoming flower competition for first place. It's then someone knocks on the door and they find Mrs. Payne and Cynthia. She has come suggesting they exchange gardening tips in a plan to get a look at what Mrs. Hedgehog is growing and reveals that she has also chose to grow Hydrangeas. Mrs. Hedgehog realizes what she is aiming at and shuts the door on her upbruptly, leaving Cynthia to throw a small fit until her mother chastises her and they leave. They pass by Camille and Milo, leaving them confused as they arrive and wonder what is going on. It's then they hear Mrs. Hedgehog yell out in shock and the three rush to the backyard to find her staring at her light purple hydrangea. Initially they don't understand the problem until she explains that she was trying to grow ''blue ones, and somehow they turned purple. She is very upset over this, and Camille wonders if someoe would have saboaged her on purpose in order to win the contest. Hoping to help his mom Alfred offers to search for clues and she heads inside to try to figure out what happened. The trio start looking for clues when Milo spots a foot print. They make a mold of it by mixing some water and soil together, and while waiting for it to dry they look for another clue. They find someone digging up dirt and realize it's just Minnie, who pops out and reacts with disgust. The soil tastes yucky there, and Alfred marks this as the second clue as she explains the issue and walks away to look for a better location. Going to the Hedgequarters, the trio begin to go over possible suspects but Alfred thinks it's too early to even consider it with so little to go by. But after Camille remarks it could be Mrs. Payne, Alfred decides there isn't any harm in trying to investigating at her place- although he remains doubtful. There they try to find a possible foot print match but Cynthia catches them before they can find Mrs. Payne's garden and shoes. He tries to get Cynthia to cooperate by saying it's important and could clear her name, but Cynthia just demands they leave. Camille and Milo are disappointed, but Alfred reveals that because Mrs. Payne only owns high-heels the foot print doesn't match anyway. They return to Hedgequarters and go over the samples they gathered earlier. The flower seems to be fine and is very healthy, and the fertilizer seems okay. But suddenly, Camille suggess that this may be the cause of the odd coloring and finding it plausible, Alfred returns home to speak to his mom. He asks her if she used any and she claims she didn't, leaving them with nothing else to go with. But as they prepare to leave, he finds his dad napping nearby and realizes his shoe matches the foot print. His attempt to pull off his dad causes him to accidentally wake him up, and he explains how he has become a suspect so they had to check. He asks why he was in the garden and he explains building a stone wall for the garden. They head back to check it and Alfred uses the Detectaberry to get a picture, deciding this has to be the third clue. They then pay Rudy Gopher a visit as he was the one who gave Alfred's dad the stone, and they go over what happened with him. He reveals the stone is actually limestone; a special stone that males soil less acidic. Wih that, Alfred returns home and the trio explain how normally low acid usually turns Hydrangea pink, but they still need to figure out why they turned purple. By now his mom is ready to just give up, but she asks if it's possible to still turn them pink before the competition. Alfred suggests she add more limestone and she agrees to try it out. On the day of the contest Mrs. Hedgehog is revealed to have taken first place for her gorgeous pink hydrangea. Mrs. Payne and Cynthia storm off in disappointment and the group celebrate Alfred's mothers win. She invites Camille and Milo to join them on vacation or helping and everyone cheers. Quotes: *Alfred: "Mom, are you using any fertilizer?" *Ms. Hedgehog: "What? In the dinner?" ---- *Camille: "Milo, be careful! You'll ruin the crime scene and the flower! And you'll never find a clue!" *Milo: "Uh, found one! What were you saying, Camille?" '' ----- *Alfred: "''Now you're talking crazy, too!" ''-----'' *Cynthia: "A suspect? My mom is a suspect. Are you serious?!" ---- *'Mr. Hedgehog:' "I'm a suspect? What? I'm a what?" '' Trivia *It is unknown where the vacation spot was at, but the poster implies it's a tropical area. **Also, there are no Episodes that show them on vacation, although they are shown visiting the cabana Polly owns, but it's most-likely not the vacation spot. *Apparently the second place prize is a cactus. But it doesn't show up at the actual event or seen being given to Mrs. Payne and Cynthia. *The sun on the poster vaguely resembles a Hedgehog. *Alfred references Sherlock Holmes, but he is known as "''Merlock Holmes". *At the beginning of the episode Mrs. Payne mentions using a gardener. Which in most cases would result in the person being banned from competition for not growing their own entry. Goofs *Mrs. hedgehog's mouth movement is off at the beginning. *When Mrs. Payne begins to speak at the beginning and Mrs. Hedgehog asks her if she was going to enter hydrangeas too, her eyebrows momentarily vanish. *When shown from behind as he discusses the limestone acid, Rudy lacks his Buck-tooth. *Although they said his dad was sleeping, prior to the scene where Alfred tries taking his shoe he was awake. *The Gaumont website claims that the flowers turned ugly and brown, as if they wilted. But in the episode the flowers changed colors but were otherwise fine. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h29m41s157.png|Are first clue, is a footprint in garden. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h30m40s243.png|Are second clue is, that soil is sour. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h36m15s12.png|And our last clue, is a stone wall around flowers. vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h31m57s229.png|Alfred, Milo and Camile sneaking into Mrs. Payne's shed for clues. Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Images Category:Mr. Thomas Ep